Kidnapped: 'Again'
by PhantomMist202
Summary: Danny was no stranger to being kidnapped, it happened far too often for his liking. However, it wasn't every day that one was snatched in his human form after being blasted by the Plasmius Maximus and jumping through a natural portal. Especially not by lunatic dragon hunters who seemed to be under the impression that he was someone called 'Hiccup.'
1. chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first ever Danny Phantom or Dragons: Race to the Edge FanFiction. So if you find any flaws please let me know and I will fix them.**

 **I am aware that they wouldn't speak the same language, but everything would be so much more complicated if they didn't.**

 **-PhantomMist**

Danny was beginning to wonder if anything could make this day worse. First, he'd come home from Sam's after she'd forced him to wear green contacts and had tried to lighten his hair for some unknown reason. He supposed it was some sort of social experiment, testing to see how much attention people actually paid to him. If no one noticed anything off, the fact that Danny Phantom's alter ego was still a secret, was completely understandable, everyone just ignored him. If someone did realize, then obviously his town was just full of idiots. Luckily for him, the dye didn't take, and only succeeded in turning his black locks into a deep brown. He had a feeling that if he waltzed into his house with green eyes and light hair, his dad would have shot him full of holes.

He'd walked through the door and ran almost immediately into his arch enemy. This was a most unpleasant surprise and Vlad Masters smiled knowingly at him.

"Why Daniel, how nice of you to join us. I was just on my way out, but I think I have a few minutes."

Danny growled, the older halfa always seemed to know exactly how to irritate him. Which, he supposed, shouldn't really have come as a surprise, considering how much time Vlad spent stalking the young boy.

"Please, Vlad." Danny let the name off his tongue, dripping with acid. "I wouldn't want to keep you."

"Nonsense, Danny-boy!" His father interrupted in his usual booming tone. "I'm sure Vladdie can spare some time for fudge."

Both halfas rolled their eyes, though one as more caring tease than anything else.

"Yeah." Danny smirked, "You did say you could stay right?"

If Danny didn't know what Vlad really looked like when he shot lasers from his eyes, the boy would have assumed that the glare was meant to vaporize him.

"Yes," Vlad was cheerful again. "Absolutely."

Vlad stood up from his seat at the table. "Well, I must be going, please excuse me."

The group at the table nodded in understanding and bid him farewell.

The millionaire slung his coat over his shoulder and looked down at his two bags. "Why Daniel, would you care to help walk me out?"

The boy's heart stopped. He knew he couldn't decline, his father would never allow it. But it was also definitely another attempt by the fruit-loop to kidnap him and force him to be his son.

"Go on Danny-boy!" Dad clapped him on the shoulder. "Vlad can't carry it by himself."

"But-" Danny began to protest. He glared at the man, who only smiled in return. He knew Danny was trapped, he didn't have any choice.

Grudgingly, Danny stood up and lifted the larger bag into his arms. Then he followed Vlad outside to the car on the other side of the street.

The boy walked cautiously, making sure to keep the older halfa in his sights. His feet slapped against the road, as he stepped after the man.

The pair reached the sleek, black, sports-car, and still Vlad hadn't tried anything.

Maybe Danny was just being paranoid. "Where should I put this?"

Vlad pulled open the passenger-side door. "In there, please."

The boy stumbled around the car, aligning himself with the man. "Sure."

Danny hated to admit it, but at that moment, he became careless. In his mind, Vlad was already gone, and he was back inside his house. He lost sight of Vlad, a fatal mistake. He dropped the duffle into the seat and went to stand up. "Well, there you go-"

He turned around just in time to see the taser make contact with his chest. Then his body erupted in pain, the electricity running through it in jolts. He cried out, and suddenly the shock was gone just as quickly as it had come. Danny didn't even have time for one comprehensive thought before he slumped backwards into the seat.

Vlad Masters smiled down at Daniel's unconscious form. "Foolish. There is so much you need to learn."

The boy would be knocked out for an hour. Just enough time for the man to get home. He sighed contently and slipped the Plasmius Maximus back into his pocket before shutting the door.

He opened his own, threw the second bag into the car and slid into the driver's seat before leaning over to brush the hair from the boy's eyes. "You won't get away this time, soon enough, you'll be Daniel Masters"

The engine turned over flawlessly, and Vlad drove off.

Danny woke to a painful fluttering in his mind. It felt like a dozen needles were being repeatedly shoved into his skull. He hated Vlad's gadgets, they were always meant to somehow disable him and every time they seemed to get more painful.

He groaned, the slight shift of his head threatening to make him pass out again. He stilled, taking in a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes, letting his head adjust to the new environment.

After a moment, the throbbing subsided and Danny was able to shift his attention.

He lay on the ground, the wall on the far side of the room was made of long parallel bars, the side that he was on of stone. Perhaps it was some remnant of the Plasmius Maximus, but it took him several minutes to realize that he was in a cell.

"Crazy fruit-loop." He muttered, pushing himself off the ground. "Why can't you just get a cat and move on?"

He wondered if his ghost powers were still out of commission, had it been three hours? He didn't know, it was hard to judge time whilst unconscious.

He tested his intangibility first, but nothing happened. ' _Great_.' He thought bitterly. ' _Still stuck._ '

"You won't be using those for a while," Vlad appeared suddenly in front of him, flickering out of invisibility. "I made an improvement upon the Plasmius Maximus. Your powers won't return for at least a few days."

Danny's jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

"Daniel," he chided. "You know I never kid."

Panic ripped through the boy. There wasn't anything he could do to get out of this one. Not to mention that he didn't even know if the ' _Boo-merang_ ' would trace him with his ghost half disabled. Furthermore without his powers, he couldn't fight Vlad. He was completely at the lunatic's mercy.

Vlad's face split into a smile as if he could read Danny's thoughts. "I've planned this one out. In fact, it will take a few hours before anyone even realizes that you're gone. Ah, the joys of being able to split oneself into clones."

Danny understood exactly what Vlad meant, the man had sent a replica of himself into the Fenton household to impersonate the boy, if only for walking upstairs or a slamming his door. Anything that would convince his family that Danny had come back inside, successfully drawing all suspicion away from the man himself.

The older man took a step forward and Danny instantly broke from his trance, backing up against the opposite wall. The movement didn't even phase Vlad, who simply walked intangibly through the bars. In an instant, he was dragging Danny out of the cell.

"Let go!" The boy yanked on his arm. "Let me go!"

His gaze shot around the lab and he caught sight of the Ghost Portal. Thank goodness it was open.

Months of ghost fighting kicked in and Danny twisted from Vlad's grip. This surprised the man enough to keep him at bay for a few seconds. It only took one however, for Danny to race across the room and launch himself into the Ghost Zone.

Danny hadn't ever really been into the Ghost Zone as a human, well, not without some sort of vehicle at least. It was incredibly cold, he shivered as he crouched behind a door, he could hear Vlad's cursing from the other side.

"Butter Biscuits! Where did he go!?"

Then suddenly it went silent. ' _Had the older halfa given up?'_

Danny cautiously peeked out around the corner. ' _Nothing there_.' He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I found you Daniel."

The sudden voice made Danny jump. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten how different physics was in the Ghost Zone, and he flew directly backwards.

He just managed to process the bright flash of light before he fell through the portal.

"Daniel!" He heard Vlad shout, directly before he slammed into the ground. The world around him spun rapidly and his sight was plagued with a darkness eating away at the edges.

He saw the blurred green light disappear and the portal close, just before he lost consciousness.

 **Well that's chapter one. Please give me your thoughts, I will try to get the next chapter out soon.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I sincerely hope that it stays that way.**

 **Just a warning though: I have a bit of a hectic schedule, so I deeply apologize for any serious breaks in updates, I swear I won't completely give up on this story.**

Danny groaned and his eyes fluttered open, he instantly shut them against the bright light. His other senses caught up, and he smelled pine trees and felt grass beneath his finger tips. _Well at least he didn't fall into some crazy scientist's lab. But where, and when, exactly was he?_

He sighed and gently opened his eyes. After a second of adjustment, Danny's eyes traveled around the trees of the clearing he found himself in. The gentle twittering of birds surrounded him and a steady sunlight streamed through the branches of the trees.

Something was biting into his eyes, it took him a few seconds to remember what it was. He'd been wearing the contacts for who knew how long, it would probably be a good idea to remove them. He sat up and stretched out, his muscles still sore from electrocution.

 _Stupid Vlad._ He thought bitterly. _How am I supposed to get back?_

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He'd have to figure something out later.

After taking another second to breath, Danny reached to take the colored lenses from his eyes. Or, at least, he was going to, until someone slammed into him.

For such a large man, his attacker was incredibly quiet. Even with his advanced senses, Danny didn't hear the man until it was too late.

The larger body crashed into the teen with the force of a tidal wave and sent them both rolling across the clearing. Danny yelped as his rib crashed into the earth. The boy's head collided with a rock and a jolt of pain shot through it. A metallic taste met his mouth and he fought to retain his consciousness. Danny's chest was shoved into the grass as the man twisted him over and tied his arms behind his back.

This all happened in less than a second and the young Fenton barely had time to process it before he was disabled. He mentally cursed Vlad again, everything would be so much easier if he had his ghost powers.

"Who are you!?" He struggled against the ropes. "What do you want?"

The man laughed. "You're different than I expected Hiccup Haddock. I'd heard you can read most situations with ease. I suppose I'll have to explain this one to you, you're my prisoner. My name is Bane, and I want the bounty that's been put on you."

Danny blinked, though he knew the man couldn't see it. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Bane sighed and flipped him over. "I'm no idiot, Haddock."

"Could've fooled me." Danny muttered. He glared up at the man who wore a mask that covered most of his features. Bane's eyes were a deep grey, and his messy hair was a deep black. He was big and muscular, wearing a cloak to disguise it. He had several weapons strapped to his chest and they clinked together every time the man moved.

Before his brain had time to process anything else, Bane yanked the boy to his feet and steered him out of the clearing.

"Where are you taking me?" Danny glared at the man.

"Let's just say, Ryker wants to have a talk with you." Bane answered and shoved the teen forward. "Now shut up."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ryker could hardly believe his luck. Just a few days after losing the boy to the riders, he received a Terror Mail informing him that Hiccup Haddock was soon to be his again.

He laughed as he stared out at the waves from the meeting place on the beach. In the distance, he could make out a boat bouncing along with the waves, getting closer with every second. It wouldn't be long now.

Not twenty minutes later, the small ship pulled onto the beach. A cloaked figure stepped off the deck in a single bound, landing with a splash on the shore.

"Ryker, I presume?" The man had a hoarse voice, almost as if he'd spent the past ten years screaming in a closet.

"You have me at a disadvantage." Ryker observed. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Bane." The man supplied. "Did you bring the gold?"

Ryker sighed, he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice, better to give the man the money than lose the boy again. "Yes, and you the kid?"

"Of course." Bane nodded before hoisting himself back onto his boat.

After a moment, a smaller form was tossed from the ship. It yelped as it landed on the ground with a thud.

Bane dropped down next to the boy. "Well, is it him?"

Ryker narrowed his eyes, _it certainly looked like Hiccup. But there was something wrong._

The boy shifted into a sitting position and cast a glare at Bane.

"Hiccup," Viggo said suddenly from behind Ryker. "What _are_ you _wearing?"_

The boy groaned. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm _not_ Hiccup, whoever the heck that is."

The two brothers glanced at each other.

"That's not..."

"It doesn't sound like..."

"Who are you?!" They demanded in unison.

"Why do you want to know my name?" The boy asked casting a wary glance at the two men.

Ryker growled. "I'd like to stop referring to you as 'the boy' in my head. A name would be helpful!"

The boy rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'Skulker' and 'Vikings' Then he met the man's eyes. "Why don't you just call me whelp or something? Lots of other people do."

Ryker growled in frustration, finally deciding to dub the boy 'Runt'. "Suit yourself."

Viggo eyed Runt. "I'm curious as to why you look so much like our young Dragon Rider."

"A _what_ Rider?!" The kid choked out.

"You mean to tell me," Ryker massaged his temples. "That you don't know what a _dragon_ is."

"Of course I know what a dragon is." Runt protested. "I just didn't know that they existed. Much less that people rode them!"

The two brothers shared a rather confused look. The boy must have come from somewhere without dragons, _but there was no such place! Was there?_

"Where exactly are you from?" Viggo asked.

Runt paled visibly. "Um. Well you see... I- um." The boy shook his head to stop his stuttering. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?" Viggo asked, ever curious.

The kid gave his brother a _really_ look. "Gee, I wonder why some kid you just had kidnapped doesn't want to tell you where he's from. Besides, it's none of your business."

Viggo leaned down to be face to face with the boy, and looked him in the eye. "Everything is my business."

 **Well, I'm sorry. This is so hard! It's difficult to deal with this storyline. Sorry if you don't like it. Thank you for your support.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you all so much for all your support! I'm really glad that you're enjoying it. I hope I don't disappoint you all too terribly.**

 **ALSO!**

I received a review from a guest, and I am unable to explain in any other way.

Yes, as you said, Hiccup and Danny look almost nothing alike. But, in the first chapter Danny was grumbling about Sam dying his hair and forcing him to wear contacts. So now they look a lot more similar.

Thank you for voicing your confusion, I'm sorry I wasn't clear enough. I'm glad that you were paying close enough attention to both shows to catch that. Thank you again! I hope this cleared up any confusion. If it still doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll do my best to explain.

 **Enjoy the chapter! :)**

Hiccup glared at the map that refused stubbornly to reveal Viggo's location. Why was everything so hard. He ran his eyes over the parchment again, circling a few points with his charcoal.

 _If Viggo were in any of these places, he'd have a prime location to launch an attack against The Edge. He'd have to check those-_

He was startled from his thoughts when a scale-covered head brushed against his arm. He glanced downwards and met the concerned eyes of Toothless.

"Hey bud." He greeted. "Sorry, I just can't let him get the drop on us again."

Before he had time to react, the giant creature had snorted in irritation and snatched his leg. Hiccup let out a frantic yelp as he was dragged unevenly from the dark room and out into the sunlight.

"Toothless!" The shout was ripped from his mouth an instant before his head hit the ground. "Ow!"

DPDPDPDPDP

Danny had no recollection of falling unconscious, in fact, the only thing he remembered was a sudden burst of pain on his skull and then waking up.

Strangely, he wasn't even surprised when he opened his eyes to find himself in a cage, nor that his hands were still tied behind his back. It irritated him though, leaving him unable to remove the contacts that still spit pain into his eyes. He growled in frustration and shoved himself up.

"I swear, if I never see that stupid contraption again, I will be content for the rest of my life."

Wondering again how log he'd been unconscious for, he tested out his intangibility. He sighed bitterly when it didn't work, but he wasn't all too surprised anyhow, not with his luck.

Instead Danny set to work on untying his bindings. Not that he was really going to get anywhere, he knew that he was horrible with knots. "You'd think after dealing with Skulker so much,"he grumbled. "I'd have a little more skill in this arena."

Thus began the seemingly hours (though truly only twenty minutes) of raw wrists, contorted positions, and immobilized hands. He groaned loudly and flopped backwards in a resignated acceptance. _He was stuck. Not forever, but certainly for the moment, and likely not until he regained access to his powers._

He had never realized how reliant he'd become on his ghost half. With the constant attacks and near death experiences, he'd almost begun to take it for granted. A horrible mistake that had been, now here he was, apparently dealing with Viking dragon hunters and crazy captors. What a great day this had turned out to be.

Danny was startled from his thoughts by a massive 'boom' and bolted upright. _What was that?_ It had sounded quite a bit like the explosions that so often rang through the Fenton household at 2:00 AM. Still, it wasn't until he heard the shout that he finally pieced it together.

"Dragon Riders!"

HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD

Hiccup's stomach dropped as Toothless plummeted downwards. The dragon dodged blasts, arrows and nets with incredible grace that still amazed the young man riding on his back.

A wind whipped through Hiccup's hair and clothes.

He was certain that if Astrid found him, he'd be dead faster then a butterfly in a boar pit.

To be fair, he hadn't intended on the encounter, he'd simply been flying with Toothless because the dragon had essentially forced him into it. And now here he was dodging attacks every few milliseconds. Not that he minded much, Hiccup loved to help dragons. So anything he could do to free them was fine with the boy.

The first thing Hiccup had noticed when he was attacked was the sudden splitting of the two ships. One had stayed in its location and fired volley after volley at him. The other retreated at an almost impossible speed. Slipping over the water and into a stretch of the island that was blocked from his view.

He'd been locked in a flight-filled battle at the time and definitely hadn't been able to follow in pursuit.

An arrow whizzed past his ear and Hiccup returned his attention to the battle. _Time enough to be distracted later. There were most likely dragons on that boat that needed help._

 **(AN: I bet you have an idea as to what's going on here.)**

Toothless took another dive downwards towards the ship and snatched the only two remaining archers off before flinging them into the water. Hiccup slipped easily off the dragon's back as the reptile landed easily on the deck.

Knowing that his friend was fully capable of dealing with the last of the hunters himself, the boy took off, headed into the hold. He flew down the steps and on the third to last flung himself into the air and caught onto a chain that opened the cages on either side of him.

Hiccup stopped in mid-leap, landing in a crouch as he observed the cells. He didn't understand _, they were empty_. _All of them._

Or at least he thought they were. Until...

"Well you seem a little less intimidating than the others." A voice radiated off the walls of a cell in the back of the room. "Don't suppose you're this _Hiccup_ people continuously confuse me with?"

Said boy took several cautious steps forward and just as the cell's contents came into view, his jaw dropped.

Hiccup knew he was an only child, something he'd learned due to the Heather experience several months previously. Yet here he was, staring at his twin, bound and dressed in incredibly strange clothes.

It was like looking in a mirror.


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks again for all the support! It really helps!**

 **I'm soooooo sorry!!!!! I really am! I have an explanation though! I'm in Academic Decathlon and we had a huge wave of competitions over the past like month or so, and I spent two entire weeks neglecting everything except studying for it, during the two days leading up to the competition I actually lost a ton of weight because I stopped eating! So I'm super sorry, I can't promise that this won't happen again, but I will do my best.**

 **Also I must thank the reviewer who knocked some sense back into me.**

 **Hi guys.**

Hiccup found himself staring dumbfounded at the boy in the cell. His mind reeled, _who the heck was this!? Why did he look so much like Hiccup!? And why on earth did Viggo have him._

The boy himself was what interrupted his thoughts. "So, any chance you'd let me out of here?"

The fog that had clouded the boy's mind shattered and he nodded fervently. "Yes, sorry." Immediately he yanked the chain above him, and the cell door slid open.

The boy -Hiccup _really_ needed to get his name- surveyed the sight. "So that's how it works."

A small smile formed on Hiccup's face. "Yeah. It's pretty well constructed."

The boy -Holy Thor, he had to figure his name out!- presented his bound hands. "I'm not very good with knots. Can you get me out of this?"

Hiccup nodded and sliced through the ropes as if they were blades of grass. "So, what's your name?" He asked suddenly, his frustration over referring to the person in front of him by only a noun, flowing from his mouth before he could stop it.

He eyed Hiccup suspiciously, "Well, Ryker has elected to call me 'Runt'."

Hiccup sighed in irritation. "Is there something _less_ insulting I can refer to you as?"

The boy sighed as if resolving an internal conflict. "Alright, I'm Danny. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He offered a hand. "My name is Hiccup. Now let's get out of here."

DP--HTTYD--Dp--HTTYD

The two boys burst onto the deck and met the eyes of one over excitable Night Fury. Danny and said dragon stared at each other for a fraction of a second and both leapt away making various sounds of surprise.

Toothless flipped over himself with a loud yelp and slammed his head down on the deck. While Danny shot backwards and fell into his bottom whilst screaming; "Holy Haunts!"

This unusual explitive earned the boy two inquiring glances from viking and dragon alike, but only after Hiccup had finished chuckling at the comical sight.

Danny shrugged uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I- uh... I have no idea what to say here."

Hiccup helped him up smiling. "No problem. Something tells me you'll get along with the twins."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Hiccup thought for a moment and eyed the boy warily. "How do you feel about flying?"

"It's great!" Danny responded instantly. "Why?"

A grin sprouted on Hiccup's face. "You'll see. Now let's get out of here. I hope Astrid isn't plotting my murder."

"Who?"

"Someone I've likely irritated."

Astrid was beyond irritated, she was furious. Hiccup hadn't even bothered to mention that he was going anywhere. They'd even made a promise to tell everyone they were leaving after Astrid herself got into the fiasco with the Dragon Hunters.

The blonde paced angrily back and forth in the stable. She would have gone to the Community Room but that would have entailed leaving Stormfly behind. Irritation throbbed off every fiber in her body as her thoughts returned to her mysteriously vanished friend.

After another second of thought. She growled angrily, "Come on Stormfly, were going out to look for them!"

The Deadly Nadder hopped up and ran around in circles, almost as if saying, _Finally!!!!_

The never got the chance however, because as soon as the girl had mounted, she heard the all too familiar sound of leathery wings cutting through the air.

Relief flooded through Astrid and she raced to the landing deck. Just in time to see Toothless shoot up into the sky. A sudden and unfamiliar whoop made her gaze shoot up towards it.

Instantly, a body was dropping down towards her. She didn't register it in time, and the boy crashed into the deck- No! He hadn't, at the last second, he'd tucked himself into a ball and landed with a roll.

Astrid intook the boy, and instantly did a double take. Hiccup, three years younger, stood up. A bright grin split across his face as he panted heavily.

Toothless landed beside Hiccup and Hiccup slid- wait, what!?

She saw one boy, who looked almost identical to the young Haddock whom she secretly loved. But somehow, Hiccup had just slipped off the nightfury's back.

"Care to warn me next time before you jump off a dragon?" Hiccup, the real one, sighed and put his forehead against his palm. "You nearly gave me a panic attack."

The other boy rubbed his neck ashamedly. "Sorry, I just really like flying."

Hiccup sighed, "I figured that."

Finally the two boys caught sight of Astrid standing in the doorway.

"Hey Astrid..." Hiccup unconsciously, and wisely, took a step back.

Instantly the girl found herself stalking towards him. "Where have you been? Do you have any idea how long you were gone?What were

L

L

you thinking!? And who in Thor's name is this!?"

Her finger shot towards Hiccup's clone. And then her eyes followed and she screamed. Astrid, one of the most fearsome Vikings of her age, actually let out a terrified and torturously girly shriek. The boy was actually taking out his eyes, he was honest to Thor, tearing his eyes out.

"Woah!" The boy blinked several times. "Chill out!"

Astrid continued to let out a slightly terrified squeak, "What? Wh- what?" She wanted to say more, but found herself incapable of forcing a single word from her mouth.

He was fine, perfectly unharmed. And yet something was different.

"Your eyes." She breathed, "they're blue..."

"Yup." The boy said. "Always have been."

"Astrid," Hiccup said slowly. "This is Danny. Viggo had him locked in a cell in his ship.

Astrid instantly composed herself. "Why?"

 **I'm super sorry guys! I can try my hardest to update more but with another scrimmage coming up, I can't make any promises.**

 **Thank you! Toodles!!! ;)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hi guys, again I must apologize, I am super busy, but I'm spending a lot of free time on this now, so I hope this works out...**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews, I love to get every one of them! I'm still sorry I haven't been updating enough. But I swear! I won't give up on this story! I just hope you can stand to deal with me!**

 **Hi!**

Hiccup sighed as the trio whipped through the air. Danny had been excitedly cheering since the second they'd left the deck. He found it rather comical that the boy was so enthusiastic about something that Hiccup himself had become so accustomed to.

"This is awesome!" Danny yelled, his words flying out across the ocean.

"You get used to it." Hiccup responded simply.

If Hiccup had eyes in the back of his head, he'd have seen Danny smirk.

"Do you really fly that often?" He asked, however was unable to keep a sarcastic tone out of his voice. It was too great. Hiccup was completely misinterpretating why Danny was so ecstatic. It wasn't the flying itself. He did that a lot. He was just enthralled with the idea that he was actually on a _living_ dragon! Sure, he'd seen plenty of dragons, but they'd all been ghosts!

Hiccup shook his head disbelievingly. Danny said ' _Holy Haunts!'_ he'd never seen a dragon before, he looked a lot like Hiccup himself, and he acted as though he thought Hiccup's comments were amusing. Danny was so incredibly strange, and that was without mentioning his unusual fashion sense. Hiccup doubted anything about the boy would surprise him.

DP--HTTYD--DP--HTTYD--DP

Danny glanced down at the landing pad for a millisecond and then threw himself off the dragon's back. The free fall lasted only an instant, and as the ground rushed up to him, the boy hit it with a roll. Several deep breaths burst from his chest and he stood up grinning.

 _That had been awesome!!!!!_ He thought. _Maybe he wasn't completely reliant on his powers after all._

Hiccup and the dragon, it was odd how quickly he'd accepted its existence, landed beside him and the boy dismounted with incredible ease.

"Care to warn me next time before you jump off a dragon?" He sighed, face palming.

A blush formed on Danny's face, _perhaps a heads up would have been appropriate. Oops..._

"Sorry," Danny said. "I just really like flying."

Hiccup sighed. "I figured that."

Danny suddenly lost interest in any further conversation as the contacts -that for some 'ghosts only know' reason he still had in- sent a painful reminder of their existence. He cast a glance around, _should he find somewhere to take them out?_ That train of thought was instantly shut down as one of them shifted with the hand that Danny immediately regretted rubbing at it with, and began to shove itself into his eye.

 _Forget secrecy!_ He thought. _I'm never gonna listen to another one of Sam's ideas._

The stinging getting the better of him, Danny slowly and carefully started to slip the contacts out of his eyes. Then, quite suddenly, an absolutely terrified shriek tore through the air. Quickly taking out the other one, Danny blinked several times and met the horrified eyes of a blue eyed, blonde haired, screaming, Viking girl.

"Woah!" Danny tried. "Chill out!"

"What- wha?" She continued to stare at him, slack-jawed, her braid swayed slightly in the wind but that was all that moved.

After a few dozen seconds, the girl spoke again. "Your eyes." She breathed. "They're blue!"

A small smile formed on Danny's face. "Yup. Always have been."

Hiccup, who was also clearly confused, (not terrified) stepped in. "Astrid." He said slowly.

 _-So that was the girl's name.-_

"This is Danny." Hiccup continued. "Viggo had him locked in a cell on his ship."

Instantly, Astrid lost the terror. "Why?"

Danny shrugged in response. "I dunno. You're the guys who know the fruit-loop."

Astrid sent an inquisitive glance at Hiccup, who simply shrugged. Neither having any idea what a 'fruit-loop' was.

DP-HTTYD-DP-HTTYD-DP

Danny twirled the chicken leg (at least, he hoped it was chicken) around for a moment. His mind spun in a similar fashion, just about a million times faster. While he'd been worried about not getting himself killed, he hadn't bothered to actually pay much attention to his situation. Now here he was, feeling secure enough to worry about how he was going to get home, and it had absolutely consumed his mind.

He didn't realize that four new people had joined the trio, nor did he realize that they were trying to get his attention. At least, not until someone was screaming wildly about two inches from his face.

"Hello!?" The stocky, black-haired Viking exclaimed. "Can you hear me!!?"

Danny blinked and instantly withdrew with an explitive that shot from his mouth too fast for even him to process what he said.

"Snotlout," Hiccup sighed. "I'm pretty sure he's still conscious."

Danny's next words came out in an incoherent mumble.

"You think so?" The boy, Snotlout?, asked. "I'm not so sure."

Danny huffed, his bangs lifting in his breath. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

The people surrounding him shared an inquisitive glance.

Hiccup was the one who broke the silence. "So, Danny. Do you have _any_ idea as to why Viggo had you prisoner?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't really know. I think he just thought I was interesting."

While he spoke, Danny's thoughts drifted back to home, and he wondered if his family and friends knew he was gone yet. He hoped so, there was no way to get out of this without their help.

DP-HTTYD-DP-HTTYD-DP-HTTYD

Jazz yawned, pulling her head off the pillow with only a slight amount of effort. She'd always been a morning person, her younger brother however, was not. Especially not during the Summer.

She yanked herself out of bed. The girl sighed and dragged herself into the restroom. After a slight glance at the mirror, and an exasperated double-take. She began pulling a brush through her matted hair.

After a painstaking ten minutes, she could comfortably run her fingers through her red locks and she slipped on her usual turquoise hair band. She cast a debating glance at her pajamas and elected to keep them on. She had nowhere to go, no reason to bother with too much of an appearance.

She paused outside Danny's room for a moment before she shook her head and walked down the stairs. Knowing her brother's hero complex he was probably up far too late last night dealing with some ghost attack.

It didn't take too long for the Fenton family to start the day, and within an hour they'd had breakfast and Jazz's parents were working in the lab. The next four hours saw Jazz reading a psychology book at the kitchen table. Once noon rolled around, Jazz looked up from her book, and had a mini panic attack when she realized the time.

Racing up the stairs, she threw on her clothes and stood outside of Danny's door.

She knocked. "Danny come on! Get up!"

Rolling her eyes at the lack of response, she turned the doorknob to open it to, an empty room.

First, confusion. Then came the panic. _Where was Danny?_

She raced through the house, searching every corner she could think. "Danny!?"

She tumbled down the stairs of the lab, phone in hand dialing her brother's number . "Mom, Dad! Have you seen Danny!?"

Her parents exchanged confused looks, and in the minute of silence, Jazz could hear Danny's phone. He _never_ left his phone.

The threesome in the room shared panicked expressions. Something was terribly wrong.

 **Hello. I'm still really sorry. I don't know what to say actually. I do not have an excuse, just been busy.**

 **Sorry, thanks for reading! Toodles!**


	6. Chapter Six: Debating Adding Titles

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry for the massive wait. Anyone still interested enough to be reading this has insane patience and I respect you so much.** **Thank you for staying with me. To make it up to you, I'm making a super long chapter.** **Enjoy**

Chapter Six

Danny groaned, his arms folded behind his head on the pillow that was no more helpful than a rock. The Dragon Riders had lent him bedding that was set up in the stable, and it wasn't exactly comfortable. The past two days had been awful. If that word could even partially explain the misery of the fourty-eight hours. He'd been electrocuted, locked in a cage, escaped, slammed into the ground, was _tackled_ to the ground, had his arms nearly torn from his sockets, and been put in a new cell from which he was rescued by his new friend.

Just your average day in the life of one Daniel Fenton.

Exhaustion hung over the young teen like a blanket of fog, but his mind was reeling too fast to let his gaze fade. His thoughts drifted back to a few hours previously when Danny had met Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs.

 _Ridiculous names,_ Danny thought, _I thought Vlad's 'Little Badger' was bad. Oh boy._

His thoughts drifted back to the memories of meeting the Dragon Riders. He could not believe how startled he'd become because of a chicken. Utterly ridiculous.

 _Danny_ _stretched out his shoulders, happy to finally be free of the ropes everyone seemed to love to wrap him up in. Every muscle ached, but his energy was coursing like a river. Having spent the last dozen or so hours passed out, he was itching to work out._

 _His_ _excess energy was making him incredibly jumpy, so when two sets of nimble footsteps tried to sneak up on him, Danny twisted around and immediately took in the situation._ _One blonde with long hair had just launched what looked like her identical twin brother towards Danny in a quite powerful throw._ _Danny_ _sidestepped easily and sent a light roud house kick at the passing teen as he slammed into the_ _stable's wooden deck._

" _Woah_ _!" The girl had exclaimed in a rough voice, "That was insane!"_

 _"Ruff, Tuff." Hiccup pointed to Danny. "This is who I told you about, the really wierd person."_

 _The boy groaned and coughed from the ground. "Ugh! That felt... awesome!!! Usually, only_ _Ruffnut_ _can make me want to die that badly."_

 _The Fenton blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?" He extended a hand to the other teen._

 _The blonde_ _boy eyed him with interest, "Yes! I shall recover!" He_ _reached up and took Danny's hand._

 _Tuffnut_ _was halfway to his feet, when a chicken popped up from behind his head and squaked. Danny went slack, confusion evident on his face as the other teen slipped from his fingers and slammed into the ground._

 _"Why is there a chicken on your head?" Danny asked_ , _his voice betraying every ounce of confusion in his mind. "That's really wierd..."_

 _A laugh came from the blonde warrior. (Astrid? Was that her name?)_

 _"Wierd? Ruff and Tuff? Kid, you haven't seen anything yet."_ _A stout kid with long black hair noted in an almost bored tone._

 _What the heck was wrong with these people? Chickens on people's heads was not supposed to be normal!_

Danny rolled over, his now brown hair flopping into his eyes. The dye had been temporary, so he knew that it would eventually return to its natural raven color but it was still unnerving. _Oh who was he kidding? This entire situation was unnerving!_ He'd been kidnapped! Twice, For Pete's sake!

Not to meantion the small fact that he was stuck in the EIGHTH MILLENNIUM!

The Dragon Riders were great and all, but Danny was desperate for a shower. He never realized exactly how mych he took them for granted. The fourteen year-old was definitely ready to kick one Vlad Masters into the stratosphere. A thoughtful frown had blossomed on his lips as Danny thought desperately for a way to return home.

Dragons were definitely awesome, but air conditioning was infinitely more so.

Jazz

Jazz's red convertible hurtled down the road. Pedestrians leaped out of the way of the teen's unforgiving path. Cries of 'hey!' and 'watch it, ya lunatic!' and the occasional ' _YOU_ don't have the right-of-way!' followed after her, but the protests fell on deaf ears. Every fibre in Jazz's body was focused on one goal, and only one goal.

"Where the heck are you, little brother?" She muttered under her breath. "You have to be _somewhere_."

Wind whipped through the girl's hair as her eyes scanned the city for any sign of a recent battle. If Danny had been in a fight with a ghost it might explain his absence, but there was nothing. No char-marks, no remains of any nets, nor even inactive missles. Nothing.

Of course, there was another, more obvious answer to where her brother was, but Jazz was reluctant to think of it. If it was the answer, then she'd allowed it to happen. She didn't want to think about how oblivious she must have been to let her brother be kidnapped.

She remembered hearing _someone_ come back into the house after Vlad left, but she now realized that she'd bever truly bothered to check that it _was_ Danny. She hadn't thought about how sly her brother's nemesis was.

(Honestly though, what other teenager had to have that thought? How many other brothers had... nemesises? nemeses? nemenem?-no, definitely not that one- Whatever. You're getting off topic Jazz!)

It would be perfectly reasonable to assume that Vlad had tricked the other Fentons and kidnapped the young halfa, escaping while anyone capable of stopping him was left completely unawares. _How easily could Jazz actually be fooled?_ She honestly hadn't even cobsidered the fact that Danny might not come back inside?

 _Stupid._ She thought bitterly. _Stupid!_

She bit her lip, weighing her options before she made up her mind. She flipped open her cell phone, hitting the call button for her mother's contact, she put the speaker to her ear and waited.

"Jazz!" Her mother responded. "Have you found him?!"

"No." Jazz answered. "But I'm headed out of town to look. Can you guys cover the rest of Amity?"

"Oh sweetheart, please be careful." Maddie Fenton sighed. "But yes, we can handle it. Have you told Sam and Tucker yet? We could use the extra help."

"Not yet." Jazz admitted. "But I'll do that now. Bye Mom. We'll find him, I swear."

Vlad

The billionaire slash criminal mastermind Vlad Masters was having something akin to a panic attack. The man's breath was coming out in short, frantic, pants. His usual perfect posture was gone, replaced by a frustrated man slumped over a keyboard as his fingers flew over the letters. Sweat fell into his eyes as it dripped from his white hair that had become a frayed mess. A glass of water sat on the desk next to him, untouched. This was all completely unlike Vlad, but he didn't care. His Little Badger was gone!

 _Where was Daniel?!_

In a sudden fit of frustration, Vlad threw the cup across the room. "Argh!" He shouted in unison with the crashing of the glass breaking.

Vlad bit his lip angrily, his hands running through his white locks. This caused the usually well kept hair to fall gently around his shoulders. As his breath left his chest, Vlad felt an almost unfamiliar emotion rise inside him. It was born in the pit of his stomach, and crawled up his spine, sinking its claws into his chest as it tore into his heart painfully. It took the man far too long to recognize the feeling.

Worry. He was worried.

A gutteral sound uncomfortably close to a sob slipped from his lips as he felt tears pooling in his eyes.

He was worried. Dreadfully so.

For all the time he knew the boy, he'd seen Daniel as a tool. An object to shape to his advantage.

Not once had Vlad considered even for an instant that he'd grown to care for the teen. Something, a parental instinct deep inside him, had started to feel pride for how Daniel was advancing in his powers, or how he stared down malicious foes every day, or even the witty banter the boy came up with day after day.

Vlad cared for his Little Badger much more than his insanity and obsession cared to let himself realize.

"Daniel." He whispered. "Where are you?"

 **Okay... I know, a little uncommon, and not exactly logical... At all. But I feel like Vlad deserves a second chance. Also!! I forgot to meantion.**

 **This happens after D-stablized. And PP (Phantom Planet) won't happen.**

 **I love the idea of Phantom Planet, and I like how it tied everything up in the end. But if Danny's secret is out, this story doesn't make sense.**

 **!!! MORE STORY, DON'T LEAVE YET !!!!**

Danny

An explosion rocked Danny. His feet kicked out on instinct and he was suddenly standing. The blanket that up until two seconds ago had been wrapped around him fell off his shoulders and his eyes narrowed. The dragons around him were also shocked awake by the blast.

Danny made to figure out what was going on, until he realized something. He was cold. Abnormally, uncomfortably, and incredibly cold. To most other people, this might be cause for alarm. But this revelation brought a massive smile to Danny's face.

"Finally!" He sighed, "I hate that thing so much!"

He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders back his eyes closed as he took a deep breath.

He had his powers back.

Danny planted his feet and grinned at the air in front of him. "Goin' Ghost!"

The familiar glowing white rings formed around the teen's waist and split, traveling up and down his body. In an instant, Danny Phantom, ghost hero of Amity Park, had taken the place of Danny Fenton. Danny paused at the strangled yelps of surprise that sounded from the dragons. He grinned over at them.

"Bet you've never seen anything like that before." He eyed the cages that they were in. Sympathy running through him. "You guys want out of there?"

The four dragons shared glances of confusion. Then the blue and yellow, two-legged, and spikey dragon let out an almost affirmative squak.

Danny smiled. "Alright, let's go see who's making all that racket."

 **Hi Guys... I'm really sorry, I feel awful for vanishing.**

 **Life got really confusing though and I completely lost interest in writing. Worst case of Writer's Block ever!**

 **Anyway, I'm doing better. So we'll see what happens.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Einstein What Now?

Danny

Danny beamed as he took to the skies. He estimated that he'd been without his powers for about two days, but as he thought back, he realized that it was probably twice that. (He'd only factored conscious hours into his estimate.) The point being, that he hadn't flown in days, and he loved flying.

He shot past the dragons, surpassing their flight and rocketing into the clouds with an extatic whoop.

Danny loved to fly, but heck if he understood the physics of it. Somehow, he was able to transition from moving through the air around him, to actually being able to touch it, as if it was solid. This made it so that he could not only float in mid-air but the teen could actually stand while in the air. It also made it possible to look an uncomfortable amount like Peter Pan while he fought ghosts.

The teen stopped in his flight and put his hands out in front of him, allowing the ecto-energy that he had been cooping up to build in his palms. The glowing, green, ball of ectoplasm grew gradually to the approximate size of a basketball.

Danny spun it around his index finger like an NBA player and grinned down through the clouds at the approaching Dragon Hunter ships. Three in total cut through the waves in a steady pace towards Dragon's Edge.

"Hello, target for misplaced agression." The teen still had a smirk on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes when he faded from the visible spectrum.

Hiccup

Explosions rang through the night, shocking the young man awake. A schreech came from the door as a Night Terror burst in. Hiccup thrust his blanket aside and shivered as the cold night air rushed in on him.

Toothless leaped from his pallet and landed in a crouch beside the boy, eyeing the Night Terror warily.

"Thanks for the warning." Hiccup rolled his eyes at the small dragon still panicking as it fluttered angrily around the room. "Timing's a bit off though."

Hiccup shoved his feet into his boots before he burst outside. "Come on Toothless!"

He threw himself off the edge of the porch that surrounded his hut, completely trusting Toothless to catch him as gravity overtook his body.

The teen landed nimbly on the back of the Night Fury as the dragon caught up with his fall.

Hiccup's eyes analyzed the situation. Three enemy ships were closing in fast, but they weren't in firing range just yet. Which meant that there was likely an attacker already moving through the outpost.

Most of the Edge was in perfect condition, the twins even still had their boar-pit locked up. Astrid burst out of her own hut and began moving towards the other end of thr outpost.

Hiccup circled above the Edge and looked towards where the blonde was headed. Smoke billowed from the storehouse, and the telltale glow of fire was clawing quickly towards the dragon stable.

A jerk of terror ran through Hiccup as he realized that the other dragons were trapped in the building mere minutes from being consumed with fire. He had to get them out of there, if the flames didn't kill them, the smoke would.

"Toothless!" He directed simply.

The dragon followed his gaze and hummed musically in confirmation. Faster than the brain could process, the pair had changed direction towards the stables.

But before they could move more than five feet, Stormfly, Hookfang and Meatlug shot out of the open doors of the stable. They were immediately followed by Barf and Belch who slunk out gracefully, slurping up two fish in both heads simultaneously.

All four dragons were accompanied by a black and white blur that shot past them in the blink of an eye.

"What was that?" Five voices chorused as one.

Thus a large argument was ensude.

They might have sat there bickering about whether the blur was a flying skunk or a flying badger (both had the correct color schemes) until they were shot down by the hunters and had several ribs broken.

However the green blasts that attacked the ships a few minutes later provided ample distraction from the educational lecture that Tuffnut had forced upon them. (Hiccup really didn't ever want to learn that much about how a skunk's relationship worked.)

"Okay, well that was enlightening." Hiccup got the group's attention. "Thank you Tuff, for all that information that I'm concerned as to how you got. But we need to move."

Line Break

Danny

Danny had learned extremely quickly how to make ecto-blasts. It was both simple and incredibly difficult at the same time. The energy first built up in his core, then travelled like a mental signal down his arm. That was the part that came as easily as breathing. The hard part was the aiming.

Ecto-energy travelled in straight lines, gravity was the only force that changed it's velocity, friction (even air friction) had no effect on the blasts. Even then, gravity didn't affect them much.

Alignment was incredibly important as the energy would not curve through a bend in his arm.

Unless his arm was completely aligned with itself and it's target, the blast would miss entirely.

 **I literally completely made this up. But I do know that punches will not be as effective unless they are well aligned. So why wouldn't ecto-blasts work similarly**

Danny chuckled and lobbed another blast at the ships' masts. He wanted payback, _Ghouls! He wanted to kick Viggo's butt!_ But that didn't mean he'd be sinking anything. So taking out their mobility seemed the best option.

He was still invisible and as he shot over the waves, the pleasant smell of salt and sea breeze ruffled his white locks. He was glad that nothing had changed in his ghost form, he still had white hair, a black and white jumpsuit, white boots, and (Danny assumed) his signature toxic green eyes.

He skimmed the side of a boat and laughed eerily at the panicked Dragon Hunters. The troops shot back and forth across the deck, the clanking of metal following them everywhere as they hualed balistaes around frantically, hoping to launch a counter attack at the invisible assailant.

The teen snickered again before shooting into the sky to continue his attack. Unfortunately, he crashed directly into an ebonu colored dragon. After months of ghost fighting, he recovered very quickly, but still lost hold on his invisibility as he rubbed his head, gritting his teeth.

"Ouch." He muttered. "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow."

It took a few seconds to notice the six riders staring at him in bewilderment. He didn't blame them for their silence. What exactly do you say to a flying kid that just flickered into existence?

Luckily they were all distracted by a battle cry.

"Dragon Riders!"

And then an order that shocked everyone, even the o e that gave it.

"Hold your fire!"

Viggo, narrowed his eyes at the glowing child that somehow stood in a guarded stance a hundred feet above them.

"I believe one of the Einherjar is in our midst."

 **Three guesses what the Einherjar are! If you know Norse mythology, you probably know what I'm talking about. Nonetheless, Viggo's probably wrong. Thanks for reading, I'm sorry it wasn't very action filled. Mostly a filler chapter.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Losing Patience

**Thanks for your support guys. I'm glad you like it. Thanks to everyone!** **And yeah... The Einherjar are the people of Valhalla, the hall of warriors in the afterlife of Norse Mythology.** **Also I want to thank both Phantom Umbreon and Bad Ass Poltergeist for pointing out mistakes I made in the sixth chapter.** **I think they're fixed now, if not, I'm sorry.**

Danny

 **BTW** **, this is actually fact. I had to write a paper in English about how our brains percieve stories. It's a really cool science. If you're interested I'll leave a link to the TedTalk I used as one of my sources.**

The inner workings of the human mind are extremely complex. Different regions of the brain send and receive electric signals to the body to exact a certain response. The parietal lobe, for example, receives information about an outside situation and determines the physical action to take in response to it.

When a story is absorbed, the audience's brains are sparked to life in the exact way that those of the characters in the tale would be lit. For example, if a storyteller narrates a character eating a decadent dark chocolate cake, the listeners will mentally taste the rich flavors. Whether or not the frosting ever graced the listener's lips, the mind still remembers relishing the desert.

The human brain is extremely complex and there are numerous facts and inner workings of it that have yet to be discovered.

However, to _truly_ capture what was occurring in Daniel Fenton's mind, one would only need one word.

 _"What?"_

His brows pinched together in confusion as he stared at the man on the deck.

What the heck was an... Einstein bagel? (Danny was pretty sure those didn't exist yet.) In harry argh? Ein hair gel? Ugh _, whatever._

Viggo met his gaze unwaveringly, a sadistic smile formed on his face as he took in the glowing child's appearance. His eyes continued to feed information to his brain as it raced through options on how to exploit this being.

Danny shuddered. The way that the man was looking at him now... it was both familiar and so bone chillingly forgein that he found his guard increasing subconsciously. It was almost the expression of interest that perched upon Vlad's face every time Danny met with the older halfa, but this was colder, much colder.

The teen had never noticed, but Vlad's eyes still held care in them when he was trying to take advantage of Danny's weaknesses. They both had an underlying respect for the other, boundaries that were set in stone and never meant to be crossed. Vlad knew exactly how the teen worked, what his obsession was and exactly how easily exploiting this knowledge would be.

Vlad Masters never did that.

He hated Vlad. The man's stalkerish behavior had become almost too much to bear. But he would never hurt (or worse, kill) anyone just to get to Danny.

Viggo Grimmborne had no such qualms.

He would stop at nothing to steal everything from the child that floated above him. Killing and maiming weren't something he'd do personally, but nothing would stop him from making the order.

In some way, a terrified instinct that came as naturally as his ghost powers, Danny was grateful that Vlad knew his secret. He was grateful that this man didn't. Viggo would not respect his obsession. He'd kill and kidnap, maim and torture, do every despicable thing to grace the human mind. He'd stop at nothing to rip apart Danny Phantom.

Vlad Masters would never do that.

 **:) I like this! Sorry if it's boring (:**

Hiccup

 _The Einherjar?!_ Hiccup's mind reeled. _No_ _way_. _Not possible._

The glowing boy met Viggo's gaze unwaveringly. As they both analysed each other, his stance (could it be considered a stance if he was floating? Ugh! Stupid glowing kid defying the laws of nature. Thor's Beard, he was tired of this.)

The exchange of wills took only a moment, and Viggo's curiosity and ruthlessness seemed to flow through the air as the glared at one another. The silence was only present for a minute, but it felt much longer, as though a god had slowed time.

The boy smirked and the spell shattered. His voice held a slight echo as he spoke, almost like he was talking through a wall, but it wasn't muffled.

"Well, I just keep meeting Seriously Crazed-Up Fruitloops don't I?"

Viggo blinked. Then blinked a second time, A third, then a fourth. He had just been insulted, everyone knew, but no one quite understood what in Valhalla's nane a "Fruitloop" was.

"What?" At least a hundred voices chorused after a confused moment of silence.

The boy grinned cheekily, gave a little wave and blinked out of existence. "So you guys are hunters huh? Bet you can't catch me!"

The voice dropped lower to speak with the riders around him. "I'll distract these guys, you should go find out who's attacking your island."

A strong gust of wind was all to indicate that the Glowing Boy was gone.

Danny

A grin was plastered onto his invisible lips. The wind ripped through his hair and his feet blurred into a whispy tail. He shot around the hull of one ship, flipped over the taffrail of another and landed on the deck of a third. Ten feet from Viggo Grimmborne.

The man was calling out orders to the crew members of his ship while simultaneously relaying them to the rest of the small fleet. Danny really didn't care enough to take note of what the orders were. He had no dpubt that most of them had to do with him. Likely something along the lines of. "Find Him!" or "Capture that Hairy Einstein!"

 _Whatever._ Danny thought indignantly. _I could escape easily now that I have access to my powers._

Danny's thoughts were focused on how to distract a large number of people. H e knew from experience that if a leader was completely out of commission, someone else would automatically take charge, but if Viggo was only being attacked...

If Danny could make it _seem_ like Viggo was in mortal danger, then... _That_ _just might work._

He dropped his invisibility and chuckled at the shouts and scrambling to get out of his way that occurred in response. His hand charged up a blast and _he_ charged the man who wanted to kidnap him.

He never got there.

A blast of fire slammed into the deck between the two and sent Danny's body somersaulting backwards.

Viggo slammed into the taffrail.

Danny tucked his legs underneath him and landed perfectly against the central mast.

Viggo stumbled to his feet.

Danny pushed off the mast.

They looked up in unison.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi, Oi, Oi!"

Danny felt a sudden childish desire to collapse to his knees and pound his fists against the deck. Instead, he groaned and glared at the teenager that soared high above him.

Snotlout (Danny rolled his eyes again at the ridiculous name) had apparently decided that he was going to draw as much attention to himself as possible while simultaneously leaving himself completely exposed.

What. An. Idiot.

You'd assume that someone who raced dragons and fought with nothing but his fists would have a little more understanding of the basics of combat.

Of course, in a time of myths and lunatics, nothing would be likely to make any sense. Making assumptions about the way people should act was more likely to only result in a headache than anything else.

While he was preoccupied with glaring at the other teen in annoyance, he realized too late that he'd not been paying attention to his surroundings. A club to the ribs later, he was rolling away from his attacker clutching his side and wheezing.

 _Yup_. He thought furiously. _It's official. I HATE time travel._

 **Hi guys. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. i really should have. So I'm Sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Spooky Shoots Fire!

**Hi guys, i am sorry. doing my best isn't really working out too well.Enjoy**!

Jazz

The girl's red hair whipped her in the face as she skidded to a stop. Sam wheezed from the seat across from her, Tucker heaved out his lunch onto the concrete from the back.

"You've definitely learned to drive from your Dad." Sam commented dryly. Then her voice sobered up. "You're sure about this?"

Jazz nodded and glared furiously at the castle (mansion) of Vlad Masters. "If anyone knows where Danny is, it'll be his least favorite stalker. Let's do this."

DPHTTYDDPHTTYDDPHTTYD

Danny cartwheeled backwards, away from the second blast that rocked the deck.

"This is ridiculous." he muttered.

It was.

He was stuck in the past without a way home, trying to fight a brand new fruitloop, and failing because a teenage viking with a ridiculous need to prove himself, was flaunting his ability to have a giant lizard shoot fireballs.

"Hey!" he yelled upwards. "Could you maybe, stop trying to kill me?!"

"Sorry!" The other teen yelled down in the exact tone that stated he was anything but sorry. "I'll try to be more considerate next time I..."

Snotlout _DIDN'T_ trail off, Danny just stopped listening.

Instead, he blasted off the deck and charged an ecto-blast in his palm. He reached a reasonable height, about twenty yards above the deck, and flipped around chucking the explosive ball of energy down towards Viggo. It erupted against the deck in a wave of thick black smoke, and Danny met Snotlout's eyes.

Said eyes were staring at him, dumbstruck, the mouth beneath them, dropped open. "Whaaaaat?"

Danny rolled his eyes and gestured for the older teen to follow him. "Come on. Hopefully they'll retreat after that."

Snotlout scoffed in disbelief.

"We have to find out who's attacking that island." Danny glanced away from his path of flight for an instant to look back at the indignant teen. "I'll handle it if everything blow's up in my face."

"Fine." Snotlout grunted. "But it's your funerary service."

Danny rolled his eyes and muttered, "Vikings are sooo wierd."

DPHTTYDDPHTTYDPHTTYD

Hiccup was panting heavily, an unusual occurrence in itself, as Toothless was the one who really put the work into their fights. Unfortunately, this was no ordinary opponent. The creature was terrifying to say the least, its skin sagged off of its bones, brown and rotten. Its hair, (what little of it the thing had) was thin and dripped with what Hiccup sincerely hoped was water. It hissed out breath in a raspy drawl that was impossibly loud for such a frail being. Strangely though, these weren't the things about this unknown creature that disturbed Hiccup. What unnerved the young man was the fire that it could shoot out of its hands!

He sat astride the Night Fury, who tucked his wings and took a spiraling dive for the creature.

"Fishlegs!" He cried, dodging a fiery whip that shot over his head. "Any information?!"

"I-I-I dunno. I think... Maybe..." He trailed off. "Nevermind, that's crazy."

The beast snarled and swung its arm in a high ark, the fire trailing behind it. The flames slammed violently into Stormfly, the result was a massive light show that illuminated Astrid's panicked eyes.

Both dragon and rider cried out in pain and tumbled uncontrollably towards the earth. Hiccup didn't even get the chance to move.

A flash of black and the other mysterious being of that evening appeared, catching the falling pair, his face contorted in strain and he slowly lost altitude, lowering them softly to the ground. The boy atop ththe black dragon signaled to Snotlout (who'd flown into view) to trade places. then shot towards Astrid.

The white haired boy was breathing heavily and kneeled over by the time Hiccup reached him.

He glanced up to greet the approaching man. "Dragons are heavier than they look aren't they?"

Both of them grinned and Hiccup reached down to help the other boy to his feet. Their palms clapped together as the white haired boy took it, standing up with a heavy sigh.

Hiccup said, "Thank you."

"No problem."The teen replied in between heavy breaths. "I do stuff like that a lot. I'm Phantom by the way."

"Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."

They shook hands.

"Let's kick some zombie butt." Phantom slammed his fist into his palm.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even going to try to pretend that I have any idea what that means."

Phantom blinked then nodded in understanding. "Right... Zombies haven't been invented yet... Basically... we should beat him up?"

"That makes _more_ sense." Hiccup admitted.

A flash of fire slammed into the ground between them and Phantom backflipped into flight. Hiccup blocked his face with crossed arms and gritted his teeth.

Phantom pointed towards Astrid. "Make sure she's okay." He spun around. "I'll handle Spooky here."

 _'Spooky'_ responded by snarling and launching itself towards the flying teenager. Phantom caught the assailant in mid-air flipping under its attack and kicking it into a pile of boulders.

The creature growled and crawled into a slumped standing position, a second layer of skin began to peel away and it appeared to have turned its arm in a completely backwards direction. Spooky let out another howl before launching a fireball at Phantom.

The teen's body contorted as he doged the blast and scowled. He lit his palm up with ectoplasm and shot a concentrated beam at the creature.

No one even the over-excitable Jack Fenton would have been able to predict the result of the impact.

The ecto-beam struck the creature in ita chest. Spooky screamed, a bone chilling sound that stopped all movement around it. The green light completely enveloped the rather small figure and somehow the screeching intensified. Phantom, who had long since cut off the power to the ecto-beam, stared horror-stricken and panicked, desperate to find a way to stop it.

Then everything went silent and the green glow faded.

The ghost teen shot forward, his body responding instantly and waved the accumulated smoke away from his face, coughing.

He kept moving, looking for Spooky, hoping to god that he hadn't just killed the thing. Then something cold clamped down on his shoulder, and Danny reacted instantly. He wrenched his shoulder away from whoever it was, hitting the ground in a roll and leaped back up, spinning around to see what had grabbed him.

It was a kid, a glowing child with pale skin, she was wearing usual Viking garb and a helmet was strung over her petite shoulders. Thick black hair (that probably used to be a vibrant blonde) was tied in two long braids that draped over her shoulders. The thing that cauggt Danny by surprise however, was how she hovered six inches above the ground. The child was a ghost.

Tears poured down her face and it took a second for Danny to realize that they were tears of joy. She shot forward and clenched him in a hug so tight, Danny was sure his ribs would snap.

"Thank you." She sobbed. "I don't know how, but that green stuff stopped me. I thought I was going to be stuck forever, completely my mindless and savage. Thank you. T-th-thank y-you."

She dissolved into sobs, clinging onto Danny's jumpsuit as they both sank to the ground.

"You're a ghost." Danny breathed. "You were never exposed to ectoplasm. That's what happens when ghosts are created without it."

He rubbed her back reassuringly, as she managed to slow her breath for a few seconds.

"Or does it happen when we go too long without it?" He asked, his gut clenching in terror for both the girl and all ghosts if anyone ever closed the Ghost Portal.

"Phantom?"

Danny looked up at Hiccup. who now stood next to him.

Hiccup looked worried.

"What happened?"

 **:Thanks for Reading: :)**

 **Hello again guys. I'm really sorry, I did not mean fofor it to make sooo long to get this out.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Sorry, I'm Not a Threat

**Hi guys. I debating whether to keep the child on as a key part in the story or not. Please give me your opinion.**

Vlad

Vlad sat up, he'd been asleep. When had that happened? He groaned as he realized that he'd been dreaming about searching for Daniel. That wasn't very productive.

He looked around, responding blearily to the exhaustion from waking up. What _had_ made him wake up anyway?

The doorbell rang again, Vlad's mind automatically filling in a short poem about Jack's stupidity instead of the cheerful chime.

He glanced up at the ceiling of his lab and then down at himself, he was in his Plasmius form. (How in butter biscuits and gravy did he manage to sleep as a ghost anyway?) He split in half. His clone turned back into Vlad Masters and went to get the door. Plasmius continued to sort through the print outs of the results of the search for Daniel.

The unintentional nap hadn't helped, Daniel was still impossible to find.

The other Vlad reached the entry hall and his attention switched to that clone.

See, Self-Duplication works simplistically but is also incredibly complex. To explain it would be incredibly long and boring, perhaps an example would be better.

Cloning oneself is much like having two tabs open on your computer simultaneously, you can split the screen between the two of them, but still have your primary attention on one, then switch it to the other. However, if one of your tabs plays music, the music will continue to play despite your attention not being on that tab. An action or thought put into the mind of the copy will continue.

On the other hand, that was specifically how _Plasmius's_ cloning worked. Daniel's powers could be completely different. In fact, based off of the clear difference in their obsessions, it probably was different.

The door opened and Vlad was instantly face to face with a red-headed teenager that had an ecto-staff way too close to his neck for comfort.

"Why hello, Jasmine!" He plastered what he hoped was a pleasant smile onto his face.

Jasmine's glare intensified and Tucker and Sam split out from behind her.

"And Tucker and Samantha too." His smile faded as Jazz stuck the staff further under his jugular.

Vlad gave a nervous chuckle, "I'm guessing this isn't a social visit..."

Jazz growled, "Where is my brother?"

Suddenly exhaustion overwhelmed him and Vlad sighed in defeat.

"I don't know."

DPHTTYDPHTTYDDPHTTYD

Meanwhile in... Honestly, I have no idea.

Danny

Danny sighed and ran a gloved hand through his white bangs.

The ghost was so sweet. Her name was Anzur and she'd simply been confused at first. After a nice night's sleep and many carefully crafted questions, Danny had managed to piece some things together.

Anzur was from the ghost zone. She had wandered too far from her haunt and gotten lost. A specialty of her's. She claimed that she was always lost. She must've slipped through a portal into the human realm and gotten trapped.

Without the ectoplasm that the ghost zone provided, her body had used up all the ectoplasmic energy in itself to ensure the future of her existence. It was like starving to death, but instead of fat, her body had soaked up the very blood that coursed through her veins.

Danny assumed that as a halfa he could survive without exposure to ectoplasm, but what about the other ghosts?

 _What about Danielle? Did she have enough human DNA to survive?_

He couldn't allow the ghost portal to close. He couldn't. If he did, he'd condem all ghosts left in the human realm to a horrific demise.

He rested his cheek against his palm as he watched Anzur sleep. While he knew that ghosts slept, it was unusual to see the child in such peaceful bliss, usually ghosts were either trying to help him, or murder him. He'd never seen one act so... normal. Especially considering the insanity that had plagued her mind since her body had devoured her supply of Ectoplasm. It seemed to cause mental effects as well as physical...

A sudden thought struck Danny as his hands dropped down to his sides.

 _Had Vlad been driven insane because a lack of ectoplasm?_

 _Did the man really used to be like Dad remembered him? ..._

 _Could Danny help him?_

The teenager's ears were jolted with a set of footsteps, ones that seemed far too loud because of the silence. His head whipped towards the source.

It was Hiccup.

Hiccup said, "We need to talk."

DPHTTYDDPHTTYD

Danny sat in ghost form in front of Hiccup. His legs dangled off of the tabel in the Riders' living room. (Danny decided that name was best to describe the room that he was sitting in)

"I really appreciate what you did for us." Hiccup started, his arms folded. "But..."

Danny glanced up at Hiccup. "You want to know what I am capable of."

The man shrugged as if to say. ' _You said it. Not_ _me_ '

Danny continued, "Well, you don't need to worry. I don't consider myself particularly dangerous."

"Should I consider you dangerous?" Hiccup un-crossed his arms and shifted his feet slightly.

Danny recognized the body language instantly. Hiccup was freeing his hands and compacting his form.

Offensive.

Danny's friendly doppelganger was suddenly not so friendly.

"That depends on your point of view." Danny ran a hand through his hair distractedly. "I don't attack people randomly. Only if they're attacking other people, or me, and even then I don't intentionally hurt anybody."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes doubtfully. "Can you? ...Hurt people." He clarified at Danny's confused tilt of his head.

Danny looked away. "Well yeah, I'm capable of it. But I don't do it unless I have to. Besides aren't your dragons _also_ capable of hurting people?"

Hiccup blinked at the surprisingly good argument. "Yeah I guess so. But still."

"I swear!" Danny complained. "I'm not going to hurt anybody."

The man sighed and extended his hand. "Alright then. Welcome to The Edge, Phantom."

Danny stood up and clasoed his hand. "Pleasure to be here."

It wasn't until a few minutes later when Ruffnut burts into the room proclaiming _The Wierdo's_ absence that Danny realized the flaw in this situation.

How could he be two people at once?

 **Hi guys. I am super sorry. My life has been such a mess for the last six months.**

 **I'm getting myself put back together though. So I'll probably be updating more often if you're still interested.**


End file.
